Te deseo, amigo
by Lady Lemon Metal
Summary: Continuación del fic Marea. Luego de un día algo agotador, Lumpy y Russell aclararán sus sentimientos hacia el otro *Actualizado, Advertencia: Lemon*
1. Chapter 1

**_Te deseo, desde hace ya mucho tiempo._**

Aún sin poder creerlo, el más alto seguía inmovil ante el acto del de menor estatura. El suave contacto con sus labios era tan delicioso, tan adictivo y tan dulce, tal y como el lo había imaginado desde hace ya bastante tiempo. El más alto sintió como el contrario separaba aquel hermoso y bello contacto alejando su boca de la él. Russell tenía el rostro completamente rojo y trataba de no mirar al más alto a los ojos para ocultar su vergüenza. A Lumpy esto le pareció de verdad tierno, su mejor amigo siempre le había parecido adorable pero ,esta vez, le pareció absolutamente irresistible:

-Russell... -dijo el peliazul más alto, casi en un susurro.

El pequeño solo levantó la mirada, aun con el rostro sonrojado por la vergüenza de su anterior acto. El joven pirata esperaba ver enojo, desaprovación y ódio en la mirada de su mejor amigo, sin embargo solo vió en esta una sonrisa comprensiva ,muchísimo más bella de lo que el peliazul menor veía cotidianamente. En un acto inesperado, Lumpy vovió a besar aquellos labios que ansiaba volver a probar. El más pequeño solo disfrutaba del contacto que le propinaba el mayor. Lumpy mordió levemente el labio inferior de Russell, el cual abrió ligeramente la boca soltando un pequeño gemido, el más alto no desaprovechó esta oportunidad e introdujo su lengua en la cavidad humeda del menor. Exploró cada rincón de la boca de Russell mientras que lo abrazaba por la cintura. Russell sentía la lengua de su mejor amigo lamer sus paredes bucales y acariciar su lengua, cuando sintió los brazos del más alto en su cintura, este lo abrazó tiernamente del cuello. Así se quedaron hasta que sus pulmones reclamaron por más oxígeno. Ambos respiraban jadeantes, mientras que de sus bocas aun colgaba un hilillo de saliva, la cual fué evidencia de su anterior muestra de afecto.

Afuera ya era de tarde, el sol se ocultaba y estaba abriendo paso a la luna y las estrellas. Ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de ir a casa ésa noche, por lo que decidieron quedarse en el barco del menor y regresar al día siguiente:

-Creo que nos quedaremos juntos esta noche Russell -dijo algo pícaro el más alto, a la par que rosaba su naríz con la del menor.

-Su-Supongo que sí, Lumpy -dijo el peliazul menor algo sonrojado por lo que sugería su mejor amigo.

-Entonces -dijo Lumpy acercandose sugerentemente al más pequeño hasta el punto de acorralarlo contra el piso- ¿No crees que deberíamos aprovechar que estamos solos tu y yo? -finalizó susurrandole al oido y agarrandolo por la cintura, mientras aspiraba la esencia que emanaba el menor.

Lo único que recibió como respuesta fué un beso en los labios. Pero este no era como el anterior, este estaba cargado de deseo y pasión, y ,también, era mucho más intenso que el anterior. Lumpy cargó a su ,ahora, pareja en brazos hasta la habitación del pirata. En esta solo había una cama, ya que Lumpy se había ofrecido en dormir en la cubierta del barco. Pero esta noche, ambos sabían bien que ninguno dormiría solo.

Continuará...


	2. Sentirte por completo

Hola a todos ^-^ Perdón si me tardé mucho en subir la segunda parte, pero es que es mi primer lemon y estaba nerviosa. Lamento las faltas de ortografía, y aquí está la historia

* * *

_**Sentirte por completo.**_

De una fuerte patada ,y sin interrumpir el beso aun, Lumpy abrió la puerta y tumbó a Russell en la cama. Era una de tamaño matrimonial, excelente para dos personas. Lumpy agarraba firmemente a su amigo por la cintura. Bajó desde su boca hasta su mejilla, de ahí a su mentón y de su mentón hasta su cuello, el cual chupó, besó y mordió hasta dejarle unas marcas rojas de chupones. Russell se retorcía de placer debajo del más alto, sentía como el otro peliazul colaba una mano dentro de su camiseta a rayas, pellizcando ligeramente sus pezones y acariciando su vientre. Russell levantó los brazos y Lumpy retiró la prenda para ,luego, darle un apasionado beso francés a su compañero.

Russell sintió una incomodidad en su entrepierna, se sentía como si esta se pusiera dura. Trató de ocultar su creciente erección cerrando sus piernas. Esto no pasó desapercivido por Lumpy, el cual ya se había desecho de su camiseta y mostraba su perfecto torso, el más pequeño se sonrojó violentamente ante esta visión y sintió que su erección aumentaba aun más. A Lumpy esto le pareció tierno y sumamente lindo. Volvió a besar sus labios y dirigió una mano a su entrepierna, la acarició por encima de su pantalón, sintiendo el bulto:

-Vaya Russell, de verdad que estás excitado -dijo el más alto en un susurro y mordiendo levemente la oreja de Russell, aprovechando que la tenía cerca.

-Tu también lo estás Lumpy -dijo señalando su bulto, el cual estaba más grande que la suya.

Lumpy abrazó a Russell y lo besó de manera casidesesperada. El peliazul menor correspondió al beso de la misma manera y gimiendo por lo bajo cuando Lumpy acariciaba con mayor empeño su intimidad por encima de la ropa. El mayor de los dos bajó sus labios hasta su pecho y empecó a besar y mordisquear los pezones del más pequeño, disfrutando de como se ponían erectos. Bajó aun mas hasta su ombligo y empezó a jugar con su lengua en ésa zona, Russell solo se mordía el labio inferior y trataba de no gemir muy alto. Finalmente Lumpy llegó hasta el borde de su pantalón, bajó el cierre con los dientes y retiró la prenda por las patas de palo del joven pirata.

Russell estaba rojo como un tomate cuando sintió que su acompañante lamía su miembro por encima de su boxer con motivos de calaveras pero se puso aún mas rojo cuando notó que Lumpy tambien se deshizo de su pantalón, dejandole ver su boxer azul y negro. Lumpy subió su rostro hasta el de Russell y le susurró con una voz cargada de dulzura:

-Eres lo mas bello que he visto en mi vida Russell -el menor respondió con un suave beso en los labios.

El pequeño ojiazul guió la mano de Lumpy por su pecho hasta su entrepierna y el mayor empezó a masajearla por encima de su ropa interior.

-Ah... nhg... mmmh... Lumpy -gemía el menor de ambos con cada hábil movimiento que le propinaba el mayor. Lumpy ,por su parte, solo se excitaba aun más por lo gemidos algo cortados que lanzaba Russell.

El ojiazul mayor le dió una última mirada al pequeño pirata para luego bajarle el boxer de calaveras con los dientes, pasando la tela por sus piernas de madera hasta finalmente retirarselo, dejandolo completamente desnudo y a su mercéd. A Lumpy se le dilataron las pupilas ante tal visión, su entrepierna ya no daba mas por su enorme erección, se relamía los labios deseoso de probar el sabor de su "pequeño pirata" y sin nada mas que una mirada repleta de lujuria le dijo a su compañero:

-Me gustas mucho Russell -solo recibió de parte del ojiazul menor, un beso apasionado como respuesta.

El beso se intensificó poco a poco por parte de ambos, Russell trataba de no lastimar a su ahora novio con su afilado garfio pero no pudo evitar rasguñarle ligeramente la espalda con la plateada prótesis de acero. El ojiazul comenzó a descender lentamente por el pecho y abdomen del más pequeño, lamiendo y degustando cada centímetro de la piel contraria. Bajó todavía mas hasta llegar al miembro ,ya completamente erecto, de Russell, al cual le dió una lamida en la punta:

-Ah~... -gimió ligeramente el más pequeño al sentir la lengua de su compañero en su parte intima.

Lumpy seguía recorriendo toda la extensión del miembro del peliazúl menor para luego metersela lentamente en la boca:

-Ah~... mhmm... ah~ Lumpy -seguía gimiendo el menor al sentir su miembro siendo engullido por la boca de su amigo, le tiraba del cabello acercandolo más hacia él, enredando sus dedos en la cabellera azul de Lumpy.

Las lamidas que le propinaba a su miembro sentía que lo volvían loco, luego de un rato, eyaculó dentro de la boca contraria:

-L-Lo la-lamento -dijo completamente sonrojado y notando como todo su semen desaparecía dentro de la boca de Lumpy.

-No importa -respondió el mas alto levantando su vista y mirandolo a los ojos para ,luego, acercarse a su boca- Ha sido lo más delicioso que he provado en mi vida, Russell -añadió con una sonrisa, a lo que el más joven solo se sonrojó más -si es que era posible-.

El ojiazul besó a su pareja haciendole probar su propia esencia. Lumpy llevó tres de sus dedos hacia la boca de Russell, el cual los lamió hasta dejarlos completamente llenos de su saliva; el peliazul más alto dirigió los tres dedos hacia la entrada del pirata para dilatarla. Metió el primer dedo provocando que este se tensara por el dolor, lo movió un poco para que se acostrumbara y metió el segundo moviendolos e intercalandolos para poder introducir el tercero y último.

Russell solo podía gemir por la acción de su amigo y ahora pareja, el dolor y el placer mezclados eran nuevos para él:

-Ponte en cuatro patas -le ordenó Lumpy al más pequeño.

Russell obedeció algo confundido, dejandole al ojiazul mayor una increíble y muy privada vista de él. Lumpy no pudo resistirlo y llevó su lengua a su entrada. El pequeño no podía ,ni quería, acallar sus gemidos de placer, la lengua del contrario se sentía maravillosa en esa zona tan íntima de su anatomía. Cuando acabó con su labor, el peliazul mayor volteó nuevamente a su pareja de espaldas a la cama y se posicionó sobre él:

-Russell, esto puede que te duela un poco -le advierte Lumpy.

-No me importa, quiero estar unido a ti Lumpy -dijo en respuesta el más pequeño.

Al decir esto último, ambos se dieron un beso cargado de deseo ,aun más que los anteriores si cabe decir. El mayor posó la punta de su miembro sobre la entrada del contrario y ,con el mayor cuidado posible, lo penetró de una estocada:

-Ah... -gimió dolorosamente el menor de ambos.

-¿Te duele mucho Russell? -preguntó preocupado el ojiazul mayor.

-Un po-poco, pero no me imp-porta -dijo el peliazul menor tratando de acostumbrarse a esa sensación.

-Dime cuando quieres que me mueva ¿si? -dijo el mayor mientras le besaba el cuello, la frente y el rostro mientras esperaba a que se acostumbrara.

-Muévete, por favor -dijo finalmente el menor con desesperación.

El mayor empezó a moverse. Para Lumpy, el interior de Russell era muy cálido, suave y muy apretado... sumamente agradable. Por otro lado, a Russell le parecía muy incomodo y algo doloroso al ser su primera vez.

El dolor luego le fué dando paso al placer y Russell dejó de sentir dolor, a la vez que tomaba el miembro de Russell y lo masturbaba para darle la mayor satisfacción posible a su amante:

-Ah... ah... Russell... eres tan estrecho.

-Ah~... Lumpy, ve más rápido -decía suplicante el menor.

La habitación pronto se llenó de gemidos de placer que pronto se convirtieron en gritos de extasis. La luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana alumbrando a ambos cuerpos ,perlados por el sudor, fundiendose en uno solo. El mar estaba tranquilo esa noche, la tormenta hace horas que había terminado, las paredes como únicas testigos de aquel acto de amor mutuo.

En un momento inesperado, el más jóven sintió como Lumpy había tocado algo en su interior que le llenó el cuerpo entero de corrientazos, inundandolo de un placer supremo. Sus paredes interiores estrujaron el miembro del mayor aun más, provocando que el mayor soltara un gemido de placer, el cuerpo de Russell de verdad que era exquisito:

-Hazlo... denuevo -dijo Russell casi como si fuese una orden.

Lumpy obedeció y continuó insistiendo aun más en ese punto. Las estocadas del mayor hacían que Russell sintiera cada vez más placer. Sentía como el orgasmo estaba cada vez más cerca:

-Ah~ Lumpy... c-creo que vo-voy a... -trataba de decir el peliazul menor.

-Si... yo nhg~ también ah~ -dijo el mayor embistiendo al joven pirata aun más rápido.

Un par de estocadas más bastaron para que ambos llegaran al orgasmo, Lumpy eyaculando toda su esencia en el interior de Russell, y el más joven, sobre sus vientres.

El mayor salió del interior de Russell con cuidado de no lastimarlo y se recostó a un lado de él, tratando de normalizar su respiración. El otro ojiazul ,bastante agotado por la reciente actividad, se acurrucó en el más alto de una forma muy tierna para Lumpy:

-Te amo Lumpy -dijo mirandolo a los ojos con un ligero sonrojo para luego ocultar su rostro en el pecho del mayor.

-Y yo a ti, mi pequeño capitán -finalizó el más alto dandole un beso en el cabello.

Ambos estuvieron un rato así antes de caer en la dulce inconciencia del sueño, felices de que podían estar junto a la persona que más amaban en el mundo.

**_Fin_**

* * *

Y bien ¿Que les parece? No se si me salió bien en realidad, digo es mi primer lemon. Dejen reviews y diganme como me quedó. Sayounara.


End file.
